Soundwave
Biography Crucible for War Soundwave was ordered by Megatron to assemble an army, before Megatron was found and taken away by Omega Supreme. He appeared before Iacon with an Army, and left with Megatron. ''War for Cybertron Part 2'' War for Cybertron He joined Megatron to Trypticon Station. He managed to survive when the pod crashed. He launched Laserbeak and Ravage upon fighting Autobots. He was ordered to hack into the defense system, and did so. After Starscream left the Station, he was ordered by Megatron to keep an eye on the new Decepticon. In Darkmount, he was ordered by Megatron to find files on "Zetca" before informing Megatron of Zetca's last known location. He then sensed Bumblebee in the vents and sent Rumble and Frenzy. Upon arriving to Kaon, Soundwave unleashed all of his minions. Both he and Starscream manage to break into Kaon and killed several Vectans. After finding a tunnel to the Dark Energon Chamber, he and Starscream travelled down it. Finding the Chamber, he and Starscream were met with Valve, who attacked them. Soundwave unleashed his Minions again. He used a Sonic Beam to torture Valve. He watched as Valve was killed by Starscream, and entered the Chamber with Starscream. He informed Megatron that they found the Dark Energon. He pulled Starscream back with his tentacles and grabbed the Dark Energon. He then returned to the surface with Starscream, where they were met with the Decepticon Fleet. He gave Megatron the Dark Energon and informed him of Valve. He joined Megatron to the Throne Room of Kaon and began to chant "All Hail Megatron". ''War for Cybertron Part 3'''' Later on, he informed Megatron of the Wreckers in the Hydrax Plateau, before being ordered to send in Leapers and Marauders. Hours later, he was ordered by Megatron to activate the Photon Cannon. After the Wreckers' ship crash-landed on Kaon, Soundwave managed to pull himself from the Wreckage. He then told Megatron that The Wreckers were obliterated, only to be taken back when The Wreckers began to attack. When Raider and Road Rage infiltrated Kaon, Soundwave attacked them with his Minions. Before-hand, he sent a fake distress Message to the Autobots, warning them of an attack Corcapsia. [[War for Cybertron Part 4|''War for Cyberron Part 4]]'' He reactivated and told the Decepticons that Megatron had won. He recollected his minions as STarscream asked him what the next phase was. He told Starscream that they are to attack Iacon and liberate incarcerated Decepticons. He then mobilized the Decepticons. During the Battle of Iacon, he was informed by Frequency of the amount of forces the Autobots had. He was then informed by Frequency that she was going after Blueprints for a Weapon. Soundwave was eventually driven away from Iacon, as he ordered the Decepticons to retreat. [[War for Cybertron Part 5|''War for Cybertron Part 5]] 14 years later, he managed to capture Scattergun's Unit of Autobots, where he brought them to Kaon in shackles. Moments later, after Scattershot was brought to life and sprung a Jailbreak, he was ordered by Starscream to sound the alarm, to which he did. The next day, he informed Megatron that Scattershot and the Autobots made it to the Sea of Rust before being ordered to send the Combaticons after them. ''The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 1'''' Hours later, he informed Megatron that Scattershot was on Luna-1. He then led the Omnicons to a Shuttle for them to use to hunt Scattershot. When the Omnicons boarded the Shuttle, Soundwave intimidated Windblade with a threat if they ever failed their mission. He then returned to Megatron's Throne Room, where he was ordered to prepare the Warp Cannons for an attack. [[The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 2|''The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 2]] A year later when the Decepticons attacked Iacon, Soundwave watched as a captured Optimus was threatened by Megatron, before being ordered to charge the warp cannon and destroy The Ark. After Megatron was killed by Metroplex, he retreated Iacon with Onslaught. ''Fall of Cybertron Part 1'' Hours later, he slipped away from Starscream's Coronation and goes to his workshop, where he orders Buzzsaw and Rumble to find the parts he needs. He then looks to his picture of Megatron and tells it that Starscream will never replace him. Moments later, he finished rebuilding Megatron's body and revived him with a Dark Energon transfusion. He then informed Megatron of Starscream's Leadership, angering him. Momantes later, after watching Megatron exile Starscream, he was ordered to free the Combaticons. After the Decepticons took Trypticon Station, Soundwave joined Megatron upon arrival. After Trypticon formed The Nemesis, Soundwave informed Megatron that they won't be able to wait for Shockwave, and was informed that Shockwave wouldn't be joining them. ''Fall of Cybertron Part 2'' Hours later after The Nemesis launched from Cybertron, Soundwave informed Fallen Angel that 4 massive Autobots combined with The Ark to make it bigger before informing her that the Warp Cannons are capable of destroying the massive Ark. When The Nemesis and The Ark were sucked into the SpaceBridge portal, he ordered everyone to brace for impact, before crash landing on the Earth's Moon, being deactivated in the process. ''Fall of Cybertron Part 3'' Earth TO BE EDITED... Relationships TBA Appearances * War for Cybertron Part 2 * War for Cybertron Part 3 * War for Cybertron Part 4 * War for Cybertron Part 5 * The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 1 * The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 2 * Fall of Cybertron Part 1 * Fall of Cybertron Part 2 * Fall of Cybertron Part 3